Skeens misbehaves at King Bob's wedding
Cast Skeens-Brian Mr. Skeens-Simon Mrs. Skeens-Kendra Priest-Professor/Conrad King Bob and Randall Weems-Eric Tara-Julie Plot Skeens gets in so much trouble. Transcript Mr. Skeens: Greg, I have some good news: King Bob has been engaged to his girlfriend Tara a few months ago and they're going to get married today. Mrs. Skeens: And since this is a family event, you will have to come whether you like it or not. We will all come to a local church for King Bob and Tara's wedding, so we mustn't be late. Skeens: No, Dad and Mom! I hate King Bob! He always sends his sceptres to take me to the dodgeball wall! Mr. Skeens: We're going, Greg, and that's final! (at the church) Priest: We are gathered here for a very important occasion: that of the wedding between Robert "King Bob" and Tara. But before the couple can exchange their vows, a few of their friends will come up and make speeches. The first one to make a speech is Randall Weems. Randall Weems: First of all, I am happy for King Bob and Tara, as I was the one who helped with their plans for the future. It was a blessing that they are getting married in such short order, as I helped to boost their confidence, and because I made sure nothing would go wrong. As a Guest of Honour for the wedding, I am really happy that all will be well for them, that's all I have to say. Good luck to you both. Skeens: NO! They are not! Get off the stage! I'll tell you the real story of King Bob (Skeens goes up to the stage) King Bob was the worst playground king that anyone could ever possibly have! Ke always punishes and grounds me, and always forces me to do stuff I hate, especially since I've been bad! Also, he send his sceptres to take me to the dodgeball wall! Besides, Tara is a (BLEEP) (everyone gasps in background) and a sore loser, and together the two of them would be an awful match! Get out of this church now now now now now! Mrs. Skeens: Greg! That was the worst thing you have ever said to anyone in church! That's it! You are never allowed in here again, and we will go home right now! (everyone - including all the guests and the newly-wedded couple - went home with Skeens and come to scold him.) Mr. Skeens: Greg, you must now apologize to King Bob and Tara, as well as everyone at church, in this room, and even yourself, for what you just did! Skeens: Silence, King Bob, Tara, everyone at the church, in this room! I don't have to listen to a single word you say! I wish you were dead and cremated! Mr. Skeens: Excuse me?! You don't EVER threaten guests like that! Skeens: I have something that I'm not afraid to use! (he takes out a giant fan) King Bob: Oh no! Tara: Is that a fan?! (He uses the fan to blow all the guests and the newly-wedded couple out of his house) Skeens (Squidward's sound clip): AND STAY OUT! (Skeens slams the door) (cuts outside and all the guests and the newly-wedded couple are scattered around places including the Third Street School) Mr. Skeens: Greg, how dare you blow all the guests and the newly-wedded couple outside on the street?! You know I invited them because you gave a bad speech at the wedding! Skeens: But Dad, that's not their property! Mrs. Skeens: Stop making up lame excuses! You are grounded grounded grounded for 13 days! Go to your room now! Skeens (running upstairs): No fair! King Bob and Tara will pay for this and so will you both, Dad and Mom! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Skeens' grounded days